Phillip and His Horse Boy
by Narniaheartedgirl45
Summary: When Phillip first met King Edmund and how their friendship grew. Phillip was a proud horse and he thought Aslan was wrong, but he was a forgiving horse. (Oneshot)
1. Chapter 1

Phillip and his horse boy

Disclaimer:I didn't forget these characters are owned by C.S. Lewis.

As Phillip first met his rider for the first time he didn't look like much

just a small boy with scars on his face, and he looked like he was quite

scared looking up at how tall Phillip was. Phillip just kept on looking at

him as Orieus first got him up on his back, and was showing him how to

fight with a sword on horseback. It made Edmund that was his name

Phillip heard his brother call him that, made him more determined

since his brother Peter was also learning how to fight as well. Phillip

wasn't like the other talking horses of Narnia, he was a bit of a rebel.

When he learned of the traitor that had been rescued from the White

Witch he thought that maybe Aslan had maybe made a mistake, but

when he saw him for the first time he change his mind. A thing most

horses don't do, because he realize that that this young boy had just

made a mistake of who he should trust, and since most horses don't

usually give people the chance to learn from their mistakes he would

give him a second chance. So when Edmund had said "whoa horsey" he

just correct him instead of bucking him off. Telling him his name

seemed to make his rider more uncomfortable at first, but with his

brother Peter insisting that they practice, made things a little smoother

in getting along with his brother and for getting to know Phillip as well.

After the battle of Beruna it seemed that Edmund was still trying to

figure out things for being a King, but also Phillip began to realize that

Edmund need somebody to be a friend. Not just because he was

Edmund the Just, but to just be Phillip and to help him find his way and

place in Narnia. As time went on, Phillip gave him a nick name calling

him his "horse boy" at first Ed as he insisted that Phillip call him, that

instead of all the names that Edmund had because he didn't want the

names to get in the way of his friendship with Phillip. Phillip also helped

him when he felt so lost, when he remembered of the times he spend

with the White Witch and his guilt would get to him. Phillip would

remind of what Aslan had said the past should stay there, and

remember that Aslan had dealt it and let his love, Aslan love, be

enough. Also over time his family's love and eventually the love of

Narnia and the love they had for him, helped him heal. Also Phillip's

heart and his trust became something he could rest in, when things

seemed to be so difficult and decisions need to be made. Edmund thru

Phillip's trust and listening ear, since horses makes good listeners, could

let out what he felt even when he couldn't tell his brother Peter the

High King or his sisters. Though they told him over and over again that

they love him, it was Phillip he told everything he would let him know

all the things that still bothered him. That is why when the Four Royals

went missing at the lantern signpost it grieved Phillip so much he

refused to leave it for almost a month, since he knew that his "horse

man" now would never of left he would stay perhaps he would

come, he was that loyal to his friend and king . After that Phillip was

never the same, he eventually left the last place he saw his best friend,

but he never stop longing for him. So as time when on he would still be

always listening to hear him call him, perhaps maybe he would come.

Once when Aslan came to the Cair, he gathered up all his horse courage

and asked him if his friend his horse man, his king would come back.

Aslan looked at him with those great eyes and said quite sadly" It is not

your story to know that Phillip, but know that his heart is always with

you, but sometime in my Father's kingdom, Aslan country you will see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Phillip and his horse boy- Part 2

Phillip was starting to notice his age he couldn't keep up like he used to. He like to just find a good place to eat grass and also just to sit on a small hill and sun himself almost like a cat. He snorted to himself, who am I kidding I am one of the oldest horse at the Cair only Bree oh he missed her- she had gone on before just like his old friends had. He still like talking to Cor and Corin, those two colts had grown up well especially King Cor thanks to his King Edmund help and guidance Oh how he missed him!

Phillip tried to remember what Aslan had said that it wasn't his story to know when he would see his Horse Man again. Still it seem to him a long long time. He wondered if Edmund had passed on to Aslan country yet, but Aslan hadn't said that did he? He wondered a lot of what HE had mean about not knowing somebody else story. So perhaps his Ed hadn't yet, he remembered how he had talked about that strange country called "England" that was what he had called that? Wasn't it? He was having trouble remembering what his King had said a long time ago. Still he was getting up there in horse years even though he tried to ignore it. But as the days passed Phillip seemed to himself that he was just longing to just be still and just be, if that made any sense to any horse but it just was. So one day when he was just resting his eyes he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, almost like a breath of warmth had been wrapped around him, and made him so complete and at rest, yet whole all at the same time. As Phillip opened his eyes he saw the one that made Narnia just by singing it into existent, and as Phillip look up at him and then he looked at himself, he saw he was not old but young again but not too young just the age he was when he met his Horse boy and he was pleased with what he saw. But as he looked up into Aslan eyes (since Aslan will always be bigger than anybody was before) he could see that he knew what his first question would be, `` No Phillip your King has not come yet but he will come soon``. So Phillip got up and nodded in respect and tried to enjoy Aslan country without his King. It was a wonderful place to be because it is where HE was but still a small small place in Phillip heart would not be content until his Horse Man had arrived. As things passed (even though there are no clocks or ways to measure time there). Phillip had fun and joy with Oreius and with meeting his family who had passed on before, that gave Phillip ways of being content and learning more of who Aslan was and doing what he wanted him to do. There was lots of thing to do because Aslan country isn't a place to be bored and not have some "adventuring" as his Ed would say. Phillip was looking out off the favorite cliff that his Ed like to watch the ocean just out beyond the Cair since it was here too as well as it was Narnia. When there seem to be a commotion around the gate that was the entrance to Aslan's Country. Phillip looked back but since he did not see anybody he knew, he continued to look out at the ocean. When he noticed that Aslan was standing beside him looking out at the ocean the same way he had. He felt Aslan`s whisker's brush against him and he knew that Aslan knew how he was still sad that his best friend had not come yet. But he thought he was dreaming again when he heard Aslan lean down to speak to him. He heard him whisper`` your King is here``. Phillip looked up to him and was speechless when Aslan laugh and said again He is here, Phillip tore around back toward the gate and he thought he was still dreaming, because there seemed to be a lot of people all of sudden there. Some of them were Colormene more than he had ever seen but also strangers with very strange clothes. But also there was right in front of him was a stout man with older odd clothes than he had never seen before only since he first saw his king. What still astonished Phillip was that he was standing right beside King Peter and he was dressed as he was when he was coroneted as well as Queen Lucy, and also some people called Eustace who Lucy was helping him stand up and was laughing at his puzzled look at his face as well as a girl name Jill. Where was Queen Susan though? What happened next still shocked Phillip was this strange man put his hand on his Horse Man shoulder and said`` I know you have missed your Ed Phillip, so just as Aslan promised, he has come, and so have I now if you don't mind, I wish to talk to My KING as well``. With that the odd man walked away but Phillip didn't noticed because all he could see and feel was those long stringy arms coming around him and that longish dark hair and but most of all was that heart of his beating against his horse heart, and now he knew he was complete. He knew it when he first came to Aslan country that he was home, but his heart was home now too.

Later that day (even though days are not mentioned there) as Phillip and his King went for a ride together Peter knew where they had gone, but left them alone together since he knew that Edmund wouldn't wander off here, nobody could here. Phillip for the first time decided to lay down beside his King after their ride together. Phillip finally could speak since his horse heart was too full to speak before.`` You are finally here`` Ed could only nod since he was too happy to say anything else since he was with the one he love first Aslan, and his brother, and his sister but right after that he was with his best friend Phillip, but what made him most happy was what Phillip said next. "You are not wandering off again on me Ed right"? "No Phillip there is no going back since there was accident where I was before in England but I am here to stay with Aslan and with you". Phillip sigh happily, thing were right again as they should be HE had said he would come and he had and now he was content and complete "just don`t leave" - Phillip started to say but as Phillip had started to say it Ed started to rest himself against Phillip side nothing else needed to be said. So Phillip and Ed his Horse Man were at Peace.


End file.
